plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2016
12:00 On roblox they should let you make a server 12:00 A total of 51 times so far 12:00 like start one with you 12:00 I think i can do it, snap 12:00 let people join 12:00 DUDUDUDUDUDU 12:01 Get blocked! 12:01 I like how i was the only one to vote choice 3 12:01 You know man 12:01 That makes me special in a way 12:02 TULO asked me to be special or unique in my own way 12:02 I am now 12:02 fear me 12:02 Eh, not much. 12:02 As of the moment. 12:02 VEry much 12:02 I'm the peanuts guy 12:02 I'm the pixel arts guy 12:02 hmm 12:02 I should do a cover 12:02 And i'm the guy that votes what nobody votes mostly 12:02 And I'm just an Iceberg Lettuce. 12:02 Propositally 12:02 You know 12:02 I'll get new profile right now 12:02 And it will be nostalgic 12:02 YOU SEE 12:02 again? 12:02 Yes 12:02 Leo 12:02 And I'm vote the nobody voted. 12:03 ello 12:03 hai 12:03 I'm running for 1k avatar changes 12:03 I have 51 now 12:03 does shroom already know of the thread? 12:03 Yes i guess 12:03 Oppose cuz you changed avatars way too much. 12:03 lol 12:03 AWB you should totally do that 12:03 gtg 12:03 by 12:03 Bye 12:03 cya 12:03 WOW 12:03 You got 19 k edits fam 12:04 @Elemec 12:04 Nah..... :P 12:04 idk why that guy doesn't go for content mod or something 12:04 sometimes I worry that I don't truly love my crushes 12:04 @Snap 12:04 Who guy? 12:04 Leo 12:04 myname 12:04 and it's all just my shallow heart 12:04 You have more than one crush? 12:04 no 12:04 @Snap 12:04 Well, it's his choice though. 12:04 sometimes I worry that I don't truly love my crushes 12:04 Why you said crushes then 12:04 Rose ally pack! 12:04 Ah, love. 12:04 because I've HAD several 12:04 nto all at once 12:04 not* 12:04 Rose's as pretty as ever 12:04 I still worry about it sometimes. 12:04 Rose is bad 12:05 ugly* 12:05 Chrysalis don't worry 12:05 love bites you harder than a Hyena trying to grab the last morsel of food left 12:05 @Elemec 12:05 Eh, your supposed to not make "love" mess you up, it's your job anyway. 12:05 None of us is 18 already 12:05 *you're 12:05 My job? 12:05 @Elemec 12:05 Insert is 19 12:05 Eh I got Ra Zombie 12:05 Insert doesn't count 12:05 Meh 12:05 Insert is already showing the depression signs 12:05 insert is 19? 12:05 I mean out of us 12:05 I think VG is older than us 12:05 He still a user he is like all of us. 12:05 lol 12:05 I remember he told us he was older than most of us 12:05 So, include him. 12:05 New profile pic mang 12:06 rustbolt used his superpower on my sunflower 12:06 Elemec is changing his pic again 12:06 gudjob 12:06 New profile pic man 12:06 dat pic 12:06 10/10 better than the star cookie 12:06 Which he plays children's card game on motorcycles. 12:06 Yes 12:06 with Pepsiman 12:06 pepsiman 12:06 PEPSI MAAAAAAAN 12:06 urges for a pepsiman emote 12:06 (pepsiman) 12:06 LEO 12:06 @Elemec 12:06 11/10 12:06 It's a toy! 12:06 WE needz it 12:06 Thanks AWB 12:06 why the hell does pepsiman exist 12:06 and Sanic! 12:06 Pepsiman emote? 12:06 because Japan 12:06 ^ 12:06 Btw awb, do you think people will question MS edits on chat mod vote? 12:07 If i DO try it of course 12:07 probably 12:07 Seriously 12:07 @Elemec 12:07 Yep, some users. 12:07 just exceed like 325 12:07 you should be good 12:07 I mean like 12:07 If they will question the quality of them 12:07 yeah they probably will 12:07 @Elemec 12:07 Some will do. 12:07 Like " Wow man you only do minor edits " 12:07 Let me guess 12:07 tulo 12:07 bf10 12:07 ehh only ones who dig deep 12:07 The mc-zomb guys 12:07 ^ 12:07 Guy* 12:07 *Per Snap 12:07 Poptropica 12:08 I think those are them 12:08 Me 12:08 You don't even vote fam 12:08 wikiboy go for staff 12:08 Nein 12:08 Again I think I'm addicted to strike-through 12:08 Wiki boy can go admin 12:08 (strikethrough) 12:08 Strike-through chat! 12:08 there 12:08 did the emotes 12:09 brb 12:09 Strikethrough, hmm 12:09 sanic 12:09 Okay 12:09 yas 12:09 (pepsiman) 12:09 hmm 12:09 thank thou 12:09 so that means AWikiboi MUST do it, since it strikethrough his denial 12:09 (pepsiman) 12:09 @Elemec 12:09 Not interested to become one though. 12:09 :P 12:09 AW, awb 12:09 But what will (pepsiman) think of you then 12:09 Honestly staff isn't a big responsibility 12:09 Nah, I like strike-through chat. 12:09 (pepsiman) 12:10 (pepsiman) 12:10 Pepsi man does not work leo 12:10 I mean sure I try and ban when the situation comes up and stuff 12:10 hmm 12:10 (deadly) 12:10 odd 12:10 (shrek) 12:10 ZOM...BONI ONCE TOLD ME... 12:10 @Snap 12:10 True, since wikis are a place where people hang out and staff are there to volunteer on something. 12:10 ZOMBONI ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL MY BACK 12:10 *SHREK 12:10 fix it plz 12:10 (shrek) 12:10 AND SHE WAS LOOKING KINDA RUNNY OPPOSING ALL MY THOUGHTS 12:10 If drek came on we'd give you a break 12:10 Yes 12:10 refresh for pepsiman 12:10 But drek only comes in morning 12:10 Okay 12:11 (pepsiman) 12:11 the struggle of being the only active admin at thymes 12:11 PEPSIMANNNNNNN 12:11 (sanic) 01:27 you mean Sup Erc Ell? 01:27 or SEE for short 01:27 Ki ng 01:27 Sup Erc Ell is a pretty cool company 01:27 good games 01:27 I don't play Sup Erc Ell games 01:28 Searching up "Sup Erc Ell" shows nothing but their logo in the images tab, l o l 01:28 Oh yeah I started to play Cut the Rope Thyme Travel 01:28 I only played CR 01:28 CoC i don't have patience to play 01:28 (lilypad) op 01:28 ello 01:29 COC is sort of good 01:29 Boom Beach is fair 01:29 except the upgrade stuff 01:29 I play this game that's like COC, but platforming instead of the COC formula 01:29 I like CoC but I kinda regret spending the muns on it. I also spent muns on Boom, but that was during the Red Day thingy they were having. 01:29 It's weird, but it works 01:29 I haven't spend a single cent on those games 01:30 1000 diamonds on BB 01:30 and 60 something 01:30 I haven't spend any cent on f2p games other than tf2 and AQW 01:30 Except, TF2 is a special case 01:30 YOU GOTTA HAVE HATS 01:30 and i lost all my decent hats 01:30 So i only have gibus 01:30 Hello 01:30 Hi 01:30 hi 01:30 Hi shroom 01:30 Reap 01:30 PM 01:31 ello 01:31 Two games I regret spending muns on: Clash and TF2 01:31 01:31 You literally get no satisfaction after dumping a full-game worth of muns in it 01:31 Yeah 01:31 that's why I never pay for IAPs 01:31 I spend like 60R$ on tf2 01:32 That is small tho 01:32 Is like 20$ 01:32 STILL 01:32 that's why I hack PvZ2 01:32 Clash, if you spend it solely on boosting the barracks, congrats you got about 3 upgrades done, now to just sit out the rest of the 30 minutes of boost you have 01:32 TF2, obviously any muns spent on it vanishes instantly. 01:32 Yeah 01:32 TF2 is because hats 01:33 :O 01:33 http://prnt.sc/aseaib 01:33 tf2 is hat simulator 01:33 i actually was dumb and crafted all decent hats you get for free like spiral knights one 01:33 .O. 01:33 Elem, I'm flattered, but it's a no 01:33 insert gay joke 01:33 source edit 01:33 inspect element 01:33 I know 01:33 rip 01:33 Inspect Elemec 01:33 you ean 01:33 *mean 01:33 hehe 01:33 You know what i love 01:33 *heh 01:33 punz 01:33 (lenny) 01:33 a girl? 01:33 EVERY TIME i need to insert element 01:33 Yes we all love punz 01:33 Snappy likes Elemec 01:33 I forget the button 01:34 Snappy likes me? 01:34 I never noticed 01:34 I love a girl 01:34 SD717 01:34 -insert drama here 01:34 I don't love a girl yet 01:34 -if that pinged, sry 01:34 But i admit i love girls 01:34 Oh god not more shipping 01:34 girls are rather attractive 01:34 and appealing 01:34 I ship Elemec to the US to visit me 01:34 I preffer cute girls than attractive ones 01:34 * Rx2MikeyWIKIA makes a spectaculaR E NTERANCE !! 01:34 lol 01:34 Please the closest thing me and Elemec are to each other are personality 01:34 Everyone that's a straight guy in here can agree to that @Leo 01:34 hai Rx2 01:34 Yeah 01:34 the horrible MSP drawings? 01:34 Because we both are just chilling in chat nowadays 01:35 ooo 01:35 Or a not straight girl but I don't think we need to bring in too many extra... whateveryoucallems to this. 01:35 Did you call my MSP drawings bad 01:35 :O 01:35 *Flees* 01:35 Lol 01:35 Ay man 01:35 you're lucky, you don't lose coins 01:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhyeyoC-TxU 01:35 back in my day you got punished for fleeing 01:35 EVERYTIME i need inspect element i forget 01:35 NOW, When i don't need it i open it 5 times 01:36 Like chatting with coolest guy chat mod in the world or something (aka snapdragon717 and xenons ) 01:36 And then bam inspect element 01:36 srs 01:36 me no ;( 01:36 Ernesto 01:36 okay I'm going to go for now 01:36 You're not cool, you're a whole level 01:36 Got to replicate my mii for Miitomo 01:36 You're somewhere on the scale of 1st-10th best mod 01:36 Of ERNESTIFYING 01:37 ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( 01:37 Ernesto is one of the best staff 01:37 Aka you're higher than snap lower than xenons 01:37 So you're cool boi 01:37 But I'm a number 1 01:37 im the best staff excuse you @snapdragon 01:37 hey 01:37 (wizard) 01:37 (wizard) - I believe i'm the best... STAFF 01:38 Please, we all know the best staff is _____ insert obligatory user who's staff here 01:38 you're staff is terrible 01:38 you are staff is terrible 01:38 great grammar 01:38 lol 01:38 okay by 01:38 Your staff is 11/0 01:38 Would rollback again 01:38 I have new inside joke 01:38 I wonder how Pinkgirl even started calling people senpai. 01:38 running around at the speed of sanic 01:38 Back then I remember her saying she had three crushes. 01:39 I dunno 01:39 All i know is that... 01:39 I talked with her about what i find that bugs me 01:39 Since she kinda asked to 01:39 Because anime does things to people 01:39 She's okay with that and thought something terrible happened to me 01:39 And did, but that is in the past 01:39 And i dunno if y'all know about this 01:39 But snap and pumpkin know 01:40 so you don't find her creepy anymore? 01:40 I still find her a bit 01:40 She's a bit nice, not as much as everyone says but is 01:41 Not gonna fall to that perfume shroom 01:41 Also completely ignore the fact something terrible happened, 10/10 01:41 Anyways 01:48 What about the baeonetta emote with booty in it 01:48 (shrek) ZOMBONI ONCE TOLD ME 01:49 there did it 01:49 Place here a set of lyrics I don't know 01:49 the world is gonna roll me 01:49 THAT THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL MY BACK 01:50 I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed 01:50 01:50 SHE WAS LOOKING KINDA OPPOSE 01:50 hai undertale fan 01:50 I made my RP tRAILER 01:50 http://hastebin.com/ikojilejuz.erl 01:50 WITH THE SHAPE OF AN O ON HER FOREHEAD 01:50 hai yappat 01:50 Hi yappat 01:50 I HAS STEAM LOL 01:50 Itsleo20 01:50 XD "when you crap you'll sing beethoven" 01:50 Can you do gutsman meme 01:50 gutsman? 01:50 Yes 01:50 Gutsman butt is a meme 01:50 For some reason 01:51 why 01:51 I dunno 01:51 Because 01:51 Gimme a sec 01:51 hige said booty 01:51 So, this is booty 01:51 https://scrap.tf/decal/282973442528386697.png 01:51 this is a butt 01:52 No 01:52 This is bad 01:52 https://youtu.be/B5TBeX405bc?t=15s 01:52 We need gutsman 01:52 See hige gets it 01:52 I got it from https://www.reddit.com/r/copypasta/comments/495r50/dr_andonuts_rage/ 01:52 WARNING: LOTSA SWEARING. 01:52 lotsa swearing 01:53 Hey 01:53 Guys i wanted to do a meme 01:53 But i dunno if i should 01:53 It is spiderman 80s quality 01:54 nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, gay luigi 01:54 I HOPE SHE MADE LOTSA swearing 01:54 yay 01:54 WEEGEE 01:54 I GOTTA HELP YOU 01:54 (spoderman) 01:54 You didn't do eet 01:55 weej 01:55 I'm so hungry, I could eat an OCTOROK 01:55 Too bad 01:55 OMAIGAWD SHTAP 01:55 You get PEANUTS! 01:55 (peanut) 01:55 Bone apetit 01:55 DID SOMEONE SAY SPAGHETTI MEMES? 01:55 (weegee) 01:56 SPAGGETHI 01:56 This reminds me 01:56 The meme guy is comming tommorow i think 01:57 We going to be checked and surely we get 7.8 01:57 You do know peanuts made clamu cry 01:57 Going 4 naow, cya peeps 01:57 Clamu? 01:57 See ya hi-ge 01:57 (it's a reference) 01:57 (oh) 01:57 ( oh ) 01:57 (curious) 01:58 (octogonapus) 01:58 hai PP 01:58 Hi plant 01:59 (shoopdawhoop) 01:59 @Lolwut I get the reference. 01:59 aww 01:59 yay 01:59 (mudkip) 01:59 gooooooooood 01:59 combining two of my favorite memes 01:59 REAL memes 02:00 Ah the time i liked Isaac 02:00 http://elemec.deviantart.com/art/Blank-Cemele-Binding-of-isaac-496381149 02:00 adding a shoop da whoop 02:00 done 02:00 Leo 02:00 (moarkrabs) 02:00 eh i think t'was obvious 02:00 I checked your new and improved night cap 02:00 It looks so good 02:01 yay thx ^-^ 02:01 (Laser Bean) + (Plant Food) = Shoop da Whoop. 02:01 LWB 02:01 since you're a good artist 02:01 ? 02:01 are at least I believe so 02:01 can you rate my art? 02:01 Like 02:01 Where? 02:01 0-10? 02:01 deviantart 02:01 I give night cap now a 9.9/10 just needed one final shazam to it 02:01 http://itsleo20.deviantart.com/ 02:02 one final shazam? 02:02 Yes 02:02 also 02:02 gtg sleep soon 02:02 Something that screams 02:02 " LEO " 02:02 " IT'S ME, LEO " 02:02 " IT'S MY ART, LEO. " 02:02 http://prnt.sc/aseigo 02:02 Seigo. 02:02 What program did you use for that? 02:02 I'll just sign my name then 02:03 sumopaint 02:03 and gimp 02:03 Oh. 02:03 sumopaint for tracing my pencil drawings 02:03 Well, it's good 02:03 Leo i mean something to the photo 02:03 That you always put 02:03 Like i used to put peanuts 02:03 They're from a game 02:03 a signature counts @elemec 02:03 thanks LWB 02:03 Could use a little shading though, but it's good 02:03 Hm 02:03 Lolwut burguer 02:03 I'm bad at shading D: 02:03 definitely gradient shading 02:03 Can you rate my latest pixel art? 02:04 okay 02:04 They're not all on deviant art 02:04 So gotta link imgur 02:04 welp 02:04 bedtime 02:04 cya 02:04 See ya 02:04 Another op isaac run 02:04 and good night 02:04 Bye. 02:04 idk how to shade 02:04 night night 02:04 sleep tight 02:04 don't let the bedbugs bite 02:05 What actually are bedbugs? 02:05 http://imgur.com/a/alGCq 02:05 They're suppossed to be something moms say so sons go sleep quicker 02:05 Like the monster in closet 02:06 Whaddye think LWB 02:07 what are those supposed to be? 02:07 Leo what the heck 02:07 Hello. 02:07 02:07 (in all honesty I blame imgur for making those pics huge) 02:07 what the heck 02:07 anyway 02:08 set up my Miitomo stuff 02:08 LWB 02:08 I'll add fake friends tomorrow or something 02:08 ? 02:08 They're Megaman robot masters 02:08 I remastered them 02:08 (octagonapus) 02:08 You see respectivelly 02:08 the memes are strong 02:08 speaking of which 02:35 Who? 02:35 elemec 02:35 Hi devon108 02:35 I has 02:35 And so does leo 02:35 oh god that latest ask 02:35 Want link? 02:36 Green shadow 02:36 lol 02:36 http://elemec.deviantart.com/ , devon108 02:37 http://itsleo20.deviantart.com/ 02:38 the fact that there are a bunch of green Shadows on the moon is one of the best things I've ever done 02:38 Yes 02:38 I agree 02:39 Internetica Comicles might be rebooted AGAIN 02:39 but this time 02:39 - Entirely new story 02:39 Okay. 02:39 That means Sharth Lock321 will never exist 02:39 I'd like to see it at some point. 02:39 Here's the goals 02:39 wait nvm 02:39 each ask is getting better by each joke 02:40 OK 02:40 Indeed LWB 02:40 hi 02:41 Guys, am I door spamming? 02:41 I'm on mobile so I don't know. 02:41 noop 02:42 Hi garg 02:42 Hi 02:43 Test 02:43 I think i got scarred for life 02:44 My sister lured me into watching an undertale creepypasta(????) even though i hate undertale 02:35 And so does leo 02:35 oh god that latest ask 02:35 Want link? 02:36 Green shadow 02:36 lol 02:36 http://elemec.deviantart.com/ , devon108 02:37 http://itsleo20.deviantart.com/ 02:38 the fact that there are a bunch of green Shadows on the moon is one of the best things I've ever done 02:38 Yes 02:38 I agree 02:39 Internetica Comicles might be rebooted AGAIN 02:39 but this time 02:39 - Entirely new story 02:39 Okay. 02:39 That means Sharth Lock321 will never exist 02:39 I'd like to see it at some point. 02:39 Here's the goals 02:39 wait nvm 02:39 each ask is getting better by each joke 02:40 OK 02:40 Indeed LWB 02:40 hi 02:41 Guys, am I door spamming? 02:41 I'm on mobile so I don't know. 02:41 noop 02:42 Hi garg 02:42 Hi 02:43 Test 02:43 I think i got scarred for life 02:44 My sister lured me into watching an undertale creepypasta(????) even though i hate undertale 02:44 Uh, why did you agree to watch that then 02:45 I didn't. 02:45 She kept me there :/ 02:45 @GB 02:45 Noice :P 02:45 Also, I'm guessing that creepypasta was awful 02:45 It was 02:45 Creepypasta? 02:45 02:45 @NP 02:45 It depends though. 02:45 all video game creepypasta's are bad 02:45 I'm not even sure if it was a creepypasta (didn't seem like it), but it seemed creepy as fudge 02:45 If it is a common copy-paste, that's a copypasta. 02:46 Something about, uh, the skeleton brothers melting together, and um.. idk 02:46 Almagate? 02:46 02:46 Almagate? 02:46 It's like 02:46 Is that what it's called? 02:46 I don't want to look it up lol 02:46 lol 02:47 @GB 02:47 Skelebros? 02:47 Almagate is a kind of enemy that is like melted monsters that got injected with determination or something 02:47 hmm 02:47 Alright then? 02:47 There are a lot of them 02:47 Well, they are monsters though. 02:47 And one is a lot of dogs similar to the ones you find 02:47 Yeah 02:47 @AWiki 02:47 I forgot their name lol 02:47 Something about comic sans and about papyru 02:47 Sans and Papyrus. 02:47 kk 02:47 There you go. :P 02:48 Those two fonts. 02:48 I didn't play undertale past the Ruins. I stopped playing because it was boring. 02:48 @Elemec 02:48 (primal sunflower) is plant 02:48 ^ 02:48 Legit 02:48 lol 02:48 SolarQuatz2809 is a plant. 02:48 yes 02:44 Uh, why did you agree to watch that then 02:45 I didn't. 02:45 She kept me there :/ 02:45 @GB 02:45 Noice :P 02:45 Also, I'm guessing that creepypasta was awful 02:45 It was 02:45 Creepypasta? 02:45 02:45 @NP 02:45 It depends though. 02:45 all video game creepypasta's are bad 02:45 I'm not even sure if it was a creepypasta (didn't seem like it), but it seemed creepy as fudge 02:45 If it is a common copy-paste, that's a copypasta. 02:46 Something about, uh, the skeleton brothers melting together, and um.. idk 02:46 Almagate? 02:46 02:46 Almagate? 02:46 It's like 02:46 Is that what it's called? 02:46 I don't want to look it up lol 02:46 lol 02:47 @GB 02:47 Skelebros? 02:47 Almagate is a kind of enemy that is like melted monsters that got injected with determination or something 02:47 hmm 02:47 Alright then? 02:47 There are a lot of them 02:47 Well, they are monsters though. 02:47 And one is a lot of dogs similar to the ones you find 02:47 Yeah 02:47 @AWiki 02:47 I forgot their name lol 02:47 Something about comic sans and about papyru 02:47 Sans and Papyrus. 02:47 kk 02:47 There you go. :P 02:48 Those two fonts. 02:48 I didn't play undertale past the Ruins. I stopped playing because it was boring. 02:48 @Elemec 02:48 (primal sunflower) is plant 02:48 ^ 02:48 Legit 02:48 lol 02:48 SolarQuatz2809 is a plant. 02:48 yes 02:48 yes of course 02:48 SolarQuatz2809 is also an Apple. 02:48 wut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:48 02:48 I like Sans' battle theme and that other theme where you need to fight a goat thing in rainbow background 02:48 Garg 02:48 You apple. :P 02:49 and that's all i like about undertale 02:49 ? 02:49 @Elemec 02:49 Do you remember the name of the vid? 02:49 Not really 02:49 @GB 02:49 Well, do you know GiIvaSunner? 02:49 Yes 02:49 @Garg Tell that to 20 people in the comment section, and prepare yourself for a flame war 02:49 HIGH QUALITY RIPS 02:49 YES 02:49 HIGH QUALITY CLEAN RIPS. 02:49 FLEENSTONES 02:49 HIGH QUALITY INDEED 02:49 Now i remember - Bromalgamates, i think 02:49 @Elemec 02:49 Okay 02:50 It's a beutiful day outside 02:50 Plant are shooting 02:50 Zombie are diying 02:50 On this day player like you feel with DETERMINATION! 02:50 02:50 And he only uploads high quality rips. 02:50 alright enough of the undertale talk 02:50 or at least 02:50 oh ok 02:50 I found it on dA 02:50 Alright 02:50 i won't be parcitipating in it lol 02:50 BUt not on youtube 02:50 @Apple2809 02:50 *Plant Food 02:50 Change discussion to something else 02:50 I dunno 02:50 Oh goddamnit 02:50 I just know 02:50 That i may beat the opposes record 02:50 GRAND CHAT 02:50 Now that my sister lured me into that vid 02:51 What was the opposes record, poptropica? 02:51 02:51 FLEENCHAT?!? 02:51 my YT recommendations are full of Undertale 02:51 Hi 02:51 Hello 02:51 @GB 02:51 Now, go to history and deleted 'em. 02:51 Hi 02:51 I already did, but it stuck to the site for some reason. 02:51 @AWiki 02:51 Supback 02:51 *delete 02:51 @SolarQuatz + plant food = (illuminati) 02:51 http://bit.ly/1DirtNK 02:51 @GB 02:51 Oh.....fudge you YouNoob 02:51 @Garg 02:51 This will work? 02:52 1DirtNK? 02:52 Who is Dirtnk 02:52 Hi :D 02:52 ah finally it's gone out of my recommendations 02:52 welp GTG 02:52 seeyas 02:52 Bye 02:52 See ya lwb 02:52 Never Be Alone 02:53 alright i will stop talking about undertale 02:53 Okay 02:53 Whatddya guys wanna talk about? 02:53 UH 02:53 Who has gmail? 02:53 *Uh 02:53 I do 02:53 I dunno 02:53 We can chat via hangouts 02:53 Keeling Chat 02:53 I do 02:53 That's all 02:53 How about we talk about i don't know 02:53 :P 02:53 PVZ? 02:53 Why would we need to do hangouts when we have this chat? 02:53 Memes? 02:53 Something 02:53 To me, it clears itself 02:54 Yeah this chat is almost a pm since everbody is 24/7 afk 02:54 Imma go work on Dave's Adventures 02:54 Chosse side: (sunflower2) Plant side (tutorial) Zombie side 02:54 Vote by edit emoticons in the side you choose 02:54 well, not go but yeah 02:54 @Iama 02:54 Eh, no all users have a certain account to begin with. 02:54 who is lama 02:54 Hi 02:54 (bloomingheart) 02:54 Me 02:54 hi 02:54 Both sides 02:54 Hi tulo 02:48 yes of course 02:48 SolarQuatz2809 is also an Apple. 02:48 wut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:48 02:48 I like Sans' battle theme and that other theme where you need to fight a goat thing in rainbow background 02:48 Garg 02:48 You apple. :P 02:49 and that's all i like about undertale 02:49 ? 02:49 @Elemec 02:49 Do you remember the name of the vid? 02:49 Not really 02:49 @GB 02:49 Well, do you know GiIvaSunner? 02:49 Yes 02:49 @Garg Tell that to 20 people in the comment section, and prepare yourself for a flame war 02:49 HIGH QUALITY RIPS 02:49 YES 02:49 HIGH QUALITY CLEAN RIPS. 02:49 FLEENSTONES 02:49 HIGH QUALITY INDEED 02:49 Now i remember - Bromalgamates, i think 02:49 @Elemec 02:49 Okay 02:50 It's a beutiful day outside 02:50 Plant are shooting 02:50 Zombie are diying 02:50 On this day player like you feel with DETERMINATION! 02:50 02:50 And he only uploads high quality rips. 02:50 alright enough of the undertale talk 02:50 or at least 02:50 oh ok 02:50 I found it on dA 02:50 Alright 02:50 i won't be parcitipating in it lol 02:50 BUt not on youtube 02:50 @Apple2809 02:50 *Plant Food 02:50 Change discussion to something else 02:50 I dunno 02:50 Oh goddamnit 02:50 I just know 02:50 That i may beat the opposes record 02:50 GRAND CHAT 02:50 Now that my sister lured me into that vid 02:51 What was the opposes record, poptropica? 02:51 02:51 FLEENCHAT?!? 02:51 my YT recommendations are full of Undertale 02:51 Hi 02:51 Hello 02:51 @GB 02:51 Now, go to history and deleted 'em. 02:51 Hi 02:51 I already did, but it stuck to the site for some reason. 02:51 @AWiki 02:51 Supback 02:51 *delete 02:51 @SolarQuatz + plant food = (illuminati) 02:51 http://bit.ly/1DirtNK 02:51 @GB 02:51 Oh.....fudge you YouNoob 02:51 @Garg 02:51 This will work? 02:52 1DirtNK? 02:52 Who is Dirtnk 02:52 Hi :D 02:52 ah finally it's gone out of my recommendations 02:52 welp GTG 02:52 seeyas 02:52 Bye 02:52 See ya lwb 02:52 Never Be Alone 02:53 alright i will stop talking about undertale 02:53 Okay 02:53 Whatddya guys wanna talk about? 02:53 UH 02:53 Who has gmail? 02:53 *Uh 02:53 I do 02:53 I dunno 02:53 We can chat via hangouts 02:53 Keeling Chat 02:53 I do 02:53 That's all 02:53 How about we talk about i don't know 02:53 :P 02:53 PVZ? 02:53 Why would we need to do hangouts when we have this chat? 02:53 Memes? 02:53 Something 02:53 To me, it clears itself 02:54 Yeah this chat is almost a pm since everbody is 24/7 afk 02:54 Imma go work on Dave's Adventures 02:54 Chosse side: (sunflower2) Plant side (tutorial) Zombie side 02:54 Vote by edit emoticons in the side you choose 02:54 well, not go but yeah 02:54 @Iama 02:54 Eh, no all users have a certain account to begin with. 02:54 who is lama 02:54 Hi 02:54 (bloomingheart) 02:54 Me 02:54 hi 02:54 Both sides 02:54 Hi tulo 02:54 (plantcard) 02:54 Supback 02:55 oh my devon108 02:56 HOG RIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER 02:56 ? 02:56 HAWG RIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 02:56 Card said : (illuminati) Illumiplanti : Win immedealy. 1 sun 02:56 ohshitcapspamiguessidk 02:56 I dunno also 02:56 But it seems mods are kinda ded atm 02:56 And a mod just came 02:57 Hi! 02:57 See, nyeh 02:57 wut is atm, a pun? 02:57 WAT 02:57 Supback 02:57 Solar 02:57 or a money machine? 02:57 ATm means at the moment 02:57 Oh... 02:57 Or something very strange that means energy 02:57 Stop spamming 02:57 Wizard! Fireball! 02:57 Seriously, Wizard sounds like the stereotypical gay person. 02:57 @Elemec and Devon 02:57 In this case i mean at the moment 02:57 Ate Temmie Munchies 02:57 Garg, not to me 02:57 doing so multiple times will result in a kick, then proceding to blocks 02:57 Im suck at gusseing word 02:57 For me he just sounds like 02:57 Like he's feeling it 02:57 Also did you saw his hair 02:57 Wut a spam, dont judge 02:57 lol 02:57 His bootiful hair 02:58 Not really 02:58 Unless you mean that giant afro thing 02:58 Hi 02:58 In which case, yes 02:58 hi 02:58 Yeah giant afro thing 02:58 yeah 02:58 @Solar I mean the 'Hog Rider' thing 02:58 GRAAAAAAND 02:58 DAD 02:58 Wiki 02:58 Your dad is now grand 02:53 PVZ? 02:53 Why would we need to do hangouts when we have this chat? 02:53 Memes? 02:53 Something 02:53 To me, it clears itself 02:54 Yeah this chat is almost a pm since everbody is 24/7 afk 02:54 Imma go work on Dave's Adventures 02:54 Chosse side: (sunflower2) Plant side (tutorial) Zombie side 02:54 Vote by edit emoticons in the side you choose 02:54 well, not go but yeah 02:54 @Iama 02:54 Eh, no all users have a certain account to begin with. 02:54 who is lama 02:54 Supback 02:55 oh my devon108 02:56 HOG RIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER 02:56 ? 02:56 HAWG RIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 02:56 Card said : (illuminati) Illumiplanti : Win immedealy. 1 sun 02:56 ohshitcapspamiguessidk 02:56 I dunno also 02:56 But it seems mods are kinda ded atm 02:56 And a mod just came 02:57 Hi! 02:57 See, nyeh 02:57 wut is atm, a pun? 02:57 WAT 02:57 Supback 02:57 Solar 02:57 or a money machine? 02:57 ATm means at the moment 02:57 Oh... 02:57 Or something very strange that means energy 02:57 Stop spamming 02:57 Wizard! Fireball! 02:57 Seriously, Wizard sounds like the stereotypical gay person. 02:57 @Elemec and Devon 02:57 In this case i mean at the moment 02:57 Ate Temmie Munchies 02:57 Garg, not to me 02:57 doing so multiple times will result in a kick, then proceding to blocks 02:57 Im suck at gusseing word 02:57 For me he just sounds like 02:57 Like he's feeling it 02:57 Also did you saw his hair 02:57 Wut a spam, dont judge 02:57 lol 02:57 His bootiful hair 02:58 Not really 02:58 Unless you mean that giant afro thing 02:58 Hi 02:58 In which case, yes 02:58 hi 02:58 Yeah giant afro thing 02:58 yeah 02:58 @Solar I mean the 'Hog Rider' thing 02:58 GRAAAAAAND 02:58 DAD 02:58 Wiki 02:58 Your dad is now grand 02:58 Thanks 02:58 (pepsiman) ! 02:59 Pepsi Pepsi......PEPSIMAN!!!! 02:59 Welp i finished drawing (TOP GEAR) man 02:59 Anyone wanna see? 02:59 Meh 02:59 *Me 02:59 Alrighté 02:59 @garg He sounds more like your average modern nerd that plays roleplaying games irl 02:59 Guys, PK will be inactive around tommrow 03:00 Also zhangus we didn't intend to spam just do a joke, sorry 03:00 There it is 03:00 http://i.imgur.com/NY4ub1z.png 03:00 I put cyan background on almost all of them for some reason 03:01 One question: (peashooter2) + (repeater2) + (snow pea2) + (threepeater2) + (split pea2) + (pea pod) + (fire peashooter) + (primal peashooter) = ??????? 03:01 Awnser this and (primal sunflower) will give you a prize!!!! 03:01 abomination. 03:01 So, I'm probably starting a nuzlocke soon 03:01 wuts abomination 03:01 @Elemec 03:01 Let's put Kirby's face on it! :P 03:01 Team Pea? 03:02 Kirby! 03:02 @lama almost 03:02 Podfather 03:02 It's Freddy Fazbear RUN! 03:02 Hi! 03:02 AWB 03:02 just updated one of my pvzcc pages 03:02 Nah, I'm an hallucination. 03:02 I don't really know how to make kirby's face 03:02 how do you exactly 03:03 Hi! 03:03 hi 03:03 hi 03:03 HI... 03:03 :o 03:03 fLASHLIGHT 03:04 ded 03:04 you can Already tell I'm an FnaF fanboy RIGHT HERE 03:04 "8 03:04 ugh 03:04 Supbacks 03:04 (primal sunflower) is ded 03:04 Does anyone have any nickname suggestions for my starter 03:04 For that nuzlocke 03:04 won't installllllll 03:04 AWB 03:04 Hi 03:04 Actually i don't need to use transparent 03:04 I know how to do edits 03:05 Hi! 03:05 Not MS though 03:05 wut is AWB 03:05 Hi mine 03:05 how do you people get these damn background that everyone can see 03:05 AWB is awikiboy521 03:05 @NP 03:05 "KeelMePls" 03:05 oh 03:05 Admin, advent 03:05 Advent 03:05 Gotta ask an admin 03:05 admin 03:05 *sigh* 03:05 @AWB Added 03:05 of course 03:05 @elemec 03:05 Hi 03:05 Gotta go fast! 03:05 03:05 1 hour later 03:05 (sanic) C'MON STOP IT UP 03:05 what the hell is yer ruckus now 03:06 WONT 03:06 Put down your volume 03:06 INSTALL 03:06 Ruckus? 03:06 (sanic song) 03:06 @NP 03:06 After all, it's a nuzlocke and thanks. 03:14 Okay 03:14 wow 03:14 Did you guys finish all the final term exam 03:14 i messed that up 03:14 FLEENCHAT?! 03:14 yeah I was going to make that joke 03:14 OOOOOHHH 03:14 GRAND CHAT 03:14 Here you go! https://twitter.com/damascus111/status/720808107329196033 03:15 Don't forget the lion man humping thing 03:15 @PK 03:15 Even Magicwaterz's Solar Flare is in that wall. 03:15 Yes, Snap. 03:15 LION MAN 03:15 Yep! I saw 03:16 Grand Dad emote or riot 03:16 Make it happen! 03:16 PK dis pic doe. http://prnt.sc/asko29 03:16 ello 03:16 Did you saw my neptuna drawings? 03:16 Supback, Zhangus 03:16 @PK 03:16 Seen it in that wall. 03:16 A WILD Snapdragon717 appaer 03:16 (plant food) Fight 03:16 (plant food) Item 03:16 (plant food) Use Plantball to capture 03:16 (plant food) Run! 03:16 03:16 @ Snapdragon717 : ...heh..heh 03:16 too bad CF isn't on chat 03:17 whos CF 03:17 Wb 03:17 CF3 03:17 Ceeling Floor 03:17 A WILD Snapdragon717 appaer (plant food) Fight (plant food) Item (plant food) Use Plantball to capture (plant food) Run! 03:17 Also, not just about pvz... 03:17 gtg 03:17 o/ 03:17 Beel Nye the Science Guy 03:17 by 03:17 wuts gtg mean 03:18 got to go 03:18 got to go 03:18 oh 03:18 ninja 03:18 ninja? 03:18 when you beat someone 03:18 to saying something 03:18 is called ninja 03:18 I SWEAR TTHERE'S JASON KAPALKA OF POPCAP ON TWITTER! :O 03:18 internet slangs m8 03:18 Who? 03:19 I wonder, if chat is more...grand. 03:19 The zombie are too strong everyone is eating by zombie! WE NEED BACKUP! MEDIC ! AIRSTRIKE ! 03:19 ello 03:19 ELLO? 03:19 (beeshooter) hive o/ 03:20 http://prntscr.com/aslqzx AWWWWW CUTE 03:20 :) 03:20 everyone is good? 03:20 Forgot to tell 03:20 O 03:20 I'm on the phone with data connection 03:20 Elemec you study in morning? 03:21 Should I call Princess Kitty PK Fire, PK Thunder, or PK Flash? 03:21 wtf Elemec 03:21 no emoticon? 03:21 wtf 03:21 glitch city 03:21 Wikia is glitching up 03:21 Snap, how about CPM? 03:22 ded 03:22 wait I got it 03:22 PK Starstorm 03:22 will try to change colors for sprites on Photoshop 03:22 Pk starstorm 03:22 Heheh, that abbreviation (CPM) even has it's on pun of a sentence. 03:23 @Snap 03:23 Nah, Brawl's is better, imo. 03:23 wat 03:23 :P 03:23 SSBB 4 layf, melee sucks 03:23 Melee fans attak 03:23 I play'd Brawl, btw. 03:23 jk 03:23 I find Smash 4 the best Smash game 03:23 and i also love to hack Brawl with BrawlEx 03:23 ^ 03:23 Welp... 03:23 SSBB is layf, so in layf some hated it. 03:24 My phone's got heat up... 03:24 Gtg! Bye! 03:24 O/ 03:24 By 03:24 HEY LET'S PLAY WORD CATCH! 03:24 03:24 Bye 03:25 @Apple 03:25 But it's like 11:24PM in my timezone.... 03:25 oh 04:21 Y 04:21 Test 04:21 I was changing so much having one pic wouldn't work 04:21 Unless it was something like the anonymous wiki profile 04:21 Pumpkin Skelhead 04:21 Or if i asked for something like tulo 's that has nothing to do with actual pp 04:22 * Pumpkin Skelhead Pumpkin Skeleton Head 04:22 * Elemec CAN YOU BUILD A SNOWPAN 04:22 * Elemec NO BUT YOU CAN CRIT 04:22 my new signature: Pumpkin'd of Skeleton Head 04:22 bye 04:22 So 04:22 You going? 04:22 gtg drawn som pr0n pictures of plants zombies and robot masters 04:22 3 hours 04:23 Someone456 must be answering Pink's question! 04:23 link? 04:24 Ernesto-PM 04:24 He only recently answered TULO 's question and my question that I asked three weeks ago. 04:25 But soon enough, I must see the revelation! 04:25 For the conquest of knowledge for the sake of justice! 04:25 something with birthright here, I give up 04:26 I heard Pink has a CRUSH 04:27 That was so long i thought it was spam 04:27 more tomorrow... 04:27 User blog:Someone456/Ask Someone#comm-613815 04:27 (tommorow-tron) 04:27 Thanks IYNH you secretely helped me 04:27 Comfirmed? 04:27 *Confirmed 04:28 Will our revelations be revealed? Stay tuned for PVZ Wiki Matchmaker, with your host, Mage General Chrysalis ! 04:28 This late night, Chrysalis? Get outta there and go to sleep. :P 04:28 Nah. 04:29 The curiosity of justice never rests...? 04:29 But eventually I have to because of dad... 04:29 Chrysalis 04:29 He did reply 04:29 Yep! 04:29 04:29 04:29 " How about oniichan? 04:29 " 04:29 Crawling in my skin 04:29 I got to sleep now. 04:29 Good night. 04:30 Good night AWB 04:30 I'll see if i can go sleep earlier today 04:30 Also did my questions to him 04:30 04:30 04:30 Can topkek outsmart bullet? 04:30 04:30 What user you dislike the most? 04:30 04:30 What user you like the most? 04:30 04:30 Most fun you had editing? 04:30 04:30 I see. 04:30 I'm bad at questions 04:31 Who is this lady Someone456 wants to fall in love with? 04:31 I'm becoming more suspicious. 04:32 Uh.... 08:01 the subject is stupid and unneeded 08:01 I scratch sth and it's bleeding for 5 mins now. 08:01 Hmm, somehow I logged out. 08:02 Why did I randomly log out 08:02 it just kicked me off chat 08:02 I just crashed 08:02 because I apparently logged out 08:02 hai 08:03 Happened to me, too. 08:03 bored 08:04 Well, what do you want to talk about? 08:04 I'm just gonna say that I'm going for content moderator. 08:04 Vegetarians? 08:05 I bought Cards Against Humanity. 08:05 Are Zombies vegetarians, carnivores or omnivores? What are your ideas? 08:05 I will ruin my life more. 08:05 What's that? 08:06 Itsleo. 08:06 what 08:06 @Plant Omnivores 08:06 Actually. 08:06 I am a vegetarian. :S 08:06 It depends. 08:06 Have you finished that sketch thing? 08:06 Omnivores - They eat plants, but also human brains, which are counted as meat. 08:06 @Plant Protector 08:06 I gave up on it 08:06 What about hunter zombiw? 08:06 But it does eat your brains. 08:06 Omnivores, because humans are omnivores and humans = zombies. 08:07 ^ 08:07 *brain. @Gargantuar 08:08 The brains ate your zombie! 08:08 The Grave Buster ate your Gravestone! 08:08 Thecoollittlepeashooter ate your pizza! 08:09 Chomper ate your Imp! 08:10 TCLP ate your cookies! 08:10 Toadstool ate your Bug! 08:11 (senorpinata) 08:12 topkek 08:12 There are more than 1 level where a Hunter can kill you - which means it can eat your brain multiple times, hence brains. 08:12 @W-C 08:12 Brian ate your Brain. 08:12 The Señor Piñata ate your Coins! 08:14 gtg 08:14 school hell 08:14 Hello. 08:15 hi. 08:20 Hello. 08:20 Wait 08:20 Hello. 08:21 Hello. 08:22 I am back 08:22 Le dead chat. 08:22 Hello. 08:22 What are you guys doing here in 4:22 AM? 08:22 it's 4:22 pm for me 08:22 its 4:22 pm for me. 08:22 10 22 PM here. 08:22 9PM 08:23 It is 6:23 AM where I am. 08:23 10:PM boi go to sleep dude 08:23 Nah. 08:23 It's friday. 08:23 Nope 2016 04 15